Fairytale Ending
by WOWZAcoolBEANS
Summary: “Your life hasn’t been a fairytale, but neither has mine. Let’s at least give ourselves a fairytale ending.” Yusei and Aki talk after the ordeal with the Dark Signers and Divine and reveal the emotions that they have for each other and towards themselves.


**Title:** Fairytale Ending

**Synopsis:** After the whole ordeal with the Dark Signers is over, Yusei and Aki get a chance to talk. And while they do that, their feelings for one another are revealed, but not in the way that they wanted them to be revealed in.

**Rating: **K+

**A/N**: Sigh, this isn't my best, nor the favorite thing that I've written. It's pretty damn fluffy. Actually, it's all fluffy. More fluffy than usual. Fluff, fluff, fluff. I feel like I'm stuck in a mother freaking stuffed animal factory and I can't get out. Oh well. Read, relax, review and enjoy. Oh, and I feel that if I switched every Aki in this fic with Rin, Yusei with Haru and Divine with Akito this would make a pretty passable Fruits Basket fic (I suck).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's because if I did Kiryu would already be part of the main cast of characters.

--

"Things happen for a reason." Aki said. "All things happen for a reason."

Yusei wasn't quite sure how to take that. Was it that she was happy to have found closure with Divine? That he came back in the first place? Yusei, the logical one out of his group of friends, was at a loss for words.

"So you're happy about Divine?" Yusei asked event though he didn't really want to. If it were up to him Divine would have never come back. Divine was everything that Yusei hated about the world. He was cruel, sadistic, cunning and the worst was that he held a spot in Aki's heart that Yusei wasn't sure that he could entirely fill.

Aki was silent for a moment.

What _could_ she say to Yusei? That she was so happy when Divine came. Divine was her _life_ for so long. When no one else had been there Divine had been standing in the shadows always ready to give her a helping hand or words of encouragement. The man was her rock, the thing that had always seemed so stable in her turbulent world. The truth was that Aki was unbelievably happy. She had seen her best friend and only love fall to his death. To see his face again was like being washed over with relief, desire and faith all in one.

But then to remember what he had done. To herself, to the others in the Movement, to the children who had been his 'experiments'… It was unnerving. It was frightening. The look of insanity that came upon his face was the most terrifying moment of her life. And then she lost everything. Then she couldn't do _anything_. She could only listen to Divine. For so long she had just done that; listen to Divine, do as Divine says, don't stray from the path Divine set out. He had been her life, her brain and her heart when she was in the Movement, but when he took control of her that time it was more than that. He was unstoppable. If it hadn't been for Yusei and Misty she wouldn't have been Aki any longer, she would have just been Divine's ultimate puppet for the rest of her days.

He had used her. He had used her and she hadn't realized how much he had done so until that day.

She looked up at Yusei and locked eyes with him. "Yes. I am." She said proudly.

A moment that lasted a lifetime passed between them, then Yusei took Aki in his arms and held her close. It wasn't until then that Aki realized that she was crying.

"It's okay Aki." He whispered as she cried into his shoulder. "It won't happen again. He's gone Aki, for real this time. He won't be back." All that Yusei could hear was the muffled sobs that came out of Aki's mouth and the voice inside his head telling him that this was his fault. He should have made sure that Divine was really gone and that Aki was stable enough to face Misty. It was _his_ fault. He wanted to be her protector and the one that she could go to, but yet Divine showed up again and everything went all wrong.

Yusei had done everything all wrong. He was not the Prince Charming that he had wanted to be to this girl.

"I'll never leave you Aki." Yusei continued hoping that his words would be an unspoken apology. "I'll never abandon you." _I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you._ "I'll always be there for you." _I'm sorry that I missed that one chance _to_ be there for you._ "I'll make sure that you're safe." _I'm sorry that you weren't._ "I want to be the one who you can depend on." _I'm sorry that I wasn't that person before._ "If you have troubles you can come to me." _I'm sorry that I could have been there for you earlier, but wasn't._ "I want to help you Aki, in whatever way I can." _I'm sorry that I couldn't do that before._

Aki wanted to tell him to stop. That he shouldn't do this, that these things weren't his fault and that she was just broken baggage and wasn't worth his time. But the only thing she really wanted was just for them to stay like this, just for a moment longer. To be with Yusei for just a moment longer. He made her so strong. He was what Divine was, except so much more. The problems that Divine thought was small and insignificant were important to Yusei and the words that Divine had thought dumb were special to Yusei.

Aki was worth nothing; Yusei was worth more than the world had to offer him. Aki didn't know why he would waste his precious time with her, but she was thankful for each moment that they had together. He meant the world to her, and what he didn't know was that she would follow him to the ends of the earth.

Aki loved Yusei.

But the thought of Divine went through her head. Aki was, and would always be in some deep part of her the Black Rose Witch. Witches did not have a place in a fairytale like Aki imagined her life with Yusei would have been. Everything that Aki loved would eventually wilt and lose their beauty like her namesake. Aki wouldn't let that happen to Yusei. She loved him too much for that.

"Please Aki, stop crying." He told her as he pushed her body closer to his making the space between them so miniscule that not even a particle of dust could reach between them. He wanted to meld his body with hers, to make the two people become. He wanted to keep her in his arms forever and to never let her go. Yusei was selfish, so very selfish. He had ruined everything for this girl and had let her been hurt, but he wanted her. He wanted her more than anything else in the world. "Aki, I love you." He whispered into her ear.

Instead of the immediate ceasing of tears and declaration of love that Yusei had expected, Aki began to sob even more and pushed herself away from Yusei. Before what had happened could even register with the boy the girl had begun to run away from him. Yusei chased after her, silently cursing himself for upsetting her so.

He caught up to her easily, she couldn't run very far or fast in the ridiculous shoes that she always insisted on wearing, and when he did he grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry Aki. I had assumed that you felt the same way and I-"

"STOP." She yelled at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Just stop it, okay? Stop being so nice and kind and understanding! I'm no good Yusei, none at all! You shouldn't love me Yusei, you can't. You deserve better and-" Before Aki could finish Yusei's lips were on hers and they were kissing. She tried to resist for a moment, but fell into it. After having dreamed of this moment for so long, it was surreal for her to actually be experiencing it. Her fantasies were so much different, but this was better.

After some of the best moments of either of their lives Yusei pulled away. "Your life hasn't been a fairytale, but neither has mine. Let's at least give ourselves a fairytale ending." Aki smiled as she pulled her face back up to his. She may be rotten, and what they had may wither away into nothing someday, but right now it was just Yusei and Aki and nobody else.

And no fairytale could have ended in a better way.

--

_Fin_


End file.
